An exhaust gas system for a diesel engine is known from EP 488 386 B1.
Likewise, an internal combustion engine including an exhaust gas system became known from DE 10 2007 053 130, in which case an additional vaporizer is used.
Moreover, a method is known from WO 9922129 for operating a piston-type internal combustion engine including a direct fuel injection system and an exhaust aftertreatment device.
It is disadvantageous here, for example in the variant having the additional vaporizer, that additional elements, which can malfunction, are necessary, which generate additional costs.